


snowstorm

by peachsneakers



Series: flufftober [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Colds, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sick Character, Snow, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus is so cold. Remus finds him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: flufftober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969483
Comments: 23
Kudos: 224





	snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo i might have found a flufftober prompt list
> 
> and i miiiiight be starting it 13 days late
> 
> prompt: "in the shadows"
> 
> also tumblr prompt: Cold blooded Janus getting stuck somewhere cold for too long so he gets really sick and his boyfriend/s have to nurse him back to health? 

He'll be fine. Janus promises himself that, not for the first time, as he wraps his arms around his middle and tries not to shiver. He didn't mean to fall asleep in the Imagination, but he didn't think he would open his eyes to a winter wonderland. To be fair, a very _macabre_ winter wonderland (this _is_ Remus we're talking about). Slogging through heavy drifts of claggy snow is not his idea of a good time, never mind all the bones he can hear crunching beneath his boots. Roman would have a conniption fit.

He coughs into one loosely curled gloved fist. Damn it, he's so _cold_. That's one of the few things he despises about being so different from Thomas. None of the others are cold-blooded. None of the others have a heat lamp residing in their closet. None of the others know what it's like to go cold and sluggish and thick-headed, like his brain is filled with an ice-strewn fog.

And because none of the others know what it's like, he's stuck in frozen hell. He coughs again, his throat raw. He's going to end up with a cold, he just knows it. He looks up, squinting at the wind-slashed snow dunes in front of him. Is he any closer to the exit? Has he gotten completely turned around in all this muck? He can't tell and that worries him. He knows he doesn't have much longer before the cold will completely take over. If that's the case, he'll get a crash course in whether or not a side can die from hypothermia and it's an experiment he'd _really_ rather not undertake.

"Janus!" His name, muffled in the wind. So ragged, he's not sure he even heard it. It sounds like Remus. _Frantic_ Remus, the way he is when everything has gone tits up in his brain and he's spurting intrusive thoughts like blood from a rotting wound. It's so dark, all he can see are swirling snow patterns and the cinderblock smog of the sky.

"Janus? Where are you?" Remus shouts, and the desperation in his voice makes Janus's heart twinge. 

"Here!" He calls back, in the midst of another coughing fit. A shadow looms out of the snow, and Janus stumbles back in fright, his heart working like an overwhelmed rabbit's. Then the shadow resolves itself and it's Remus, just Remus, his face an open portrait of worry, tears standing in his eyes, and Janus succumbs to the darkness lurking beneath his eyelids as his knees buckle and he falls right into Remus's arms.

He wakes up in his room, bundled under every blanket he owns, heat lamp turned on and aimed directly at him. His cough sputters him awake, and when he opens his eyes, Remus and Logan are there, pulled up to his bedside.

"Hey," Janus croaks, sniffling. Remus bursts into tears, flinging his arms around Janus as he weeps openly into Janus's chest. Baffled, Janus slow blinks, catching Logan's eyes. Only Logan looks like he's about to cry, too, and Janus can't understand why.

"I'm sorry!" Remus blubbers. "I didn't know you were having a nap in the Imagination, I never would have made it winter if I'd known, I-"

"Hey, hey," Janus soothes. "It's all right, I promise. I know you didn't know."

"But you're _sick_ ," Remus blurts out, with a wide, wobbly frown. "You're sick and it's my fault."

"It's no one's fault," Janus corrects him. "It's just one of those things, my love. You didn't know I was there. How- how did you find me anyway?"

"Logan told me you were in the Imagination," Remus admits. "He- I couldn't find you at first, I searched for so _long_ -" He shivers and Janus draws him down into his arms, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"But you did find me," Janus reassures him. "No harm, no foul, Remus. I promise."

"Janus is right, cephy," Logan finally contributes. His voice is hoarse, but he's wiped away the tears in his eyes. "You found him and he's all right. He'll mend. It's just a simple cold, that's all."

"Exactly," Janus says, still soothing his boyfriend. "I'll be fine." He coughs, muffled, into Remus's shoulder.

"I'm gonna take the _best_ care of you!" Remus exclaims, bouncing up and letting Logan guide him back into his chair. "I'm gonna make you soup and read you stories and watch TV with you and give you 7 Up and-"

"Thank you," Janus interrupts, sending Logan a pleading look while Remus is otherwise distracted. Getting the hint, Logan nods. Remus won't be making soup unsupervised, which Janus is quietly relieved about. He would eat it either way, but he would prefer it edible. "Thank you, Remus. I shall look forward to every bit of it."

And despite how congested he feels, Janus smiles.


End file.
